


Out of the rain

by wolfodder



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: Hakyeon and Jaehwan find a lost kitten in the rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: haken - pet

On the way home after rehearsal, the rain starts. They already predicted that by the dark clouds hanging over them all day, but when it comes it’s much heavier than they imagined.

 

“Oh God, I don’t have a hood,” Jaehwan complains as he puts on his coat, looking wistfully out the window of the theatre building. Their apartment isn’t far enough away to take the bus, but also not close enough to not get soaked on the way in this weather.

 

Hakyeon rolls his eyes and pulls up the zipper on his coat. “Good thing you have me,” he says, and reaches into the wardrobe again to pull out an umbrella, “and I have  _ this _ .”

 

“Ah, my savior,” Jaehwan says, grin wide. Even with Hakyeon smiling back at him, he gets a light smack on the butt with the end of the umbrella. “Come on,” his boyfriend tells him, grabbing him by the wrist to pull him out of the building, opening the umbrella as soon as they exit.

 

They go huddled together under the umbrella, talking excitedly about the play they’re setting up at the theatre. Their roles in this play aren’t the most important, but they’re just enjoying being in it. Jaehwan secretly dreams of one day playing the main character, alongside Hakyeon.

 

Outside the apartment building, with the rain still hammering down, Hakyeon suddenly stops, gasping and handing the umbrella to Jaehwan before crouching in front of the wall. “What are you looking at- oh,” Jaehwan says when Hakyeon moves away enough for him to see a small kitten looking up at them with big eyes, one of which looks less open than the other.

 

The kitten is thin and soaked and looks cold, and Hakyeon has always had a weakness for, well, the weak. “Hi, tiny baby,” he coos softly and stretches his arm out carefully to see if the kitten will let him touch it. It doesn’t move away, so Hakyeon gently picks it up, gathering it into his arms. “No collar, hm? Don’t you have a family, kitty?”

 

He looks up at Jaehwan, whose eyes have widened at the sight of the tiny cat and who is really just holding the umbrella over them all trying not to coo at his boyfriend’s coos. “We should take this little thing inside,” Hakyeon says. “And feed her. At least until the rain stops. Come on.”

 

Now, Jaehwan is more of a dog person, but he can’t resist animals in need either - he certainly can’t resist Hakyeon - so he holds the door open for Hakyeon and lets him into the building, letting out a relieved sigh when he can finally shake the rain off the umbrella and close it. They quietly bring the kitten into their apartment, where Hakyeon promptly drops his bag in favor of carrying the kitten to the bathroom. Jaehwan follows, watching as the other sets the cat on the sink and brings a towel to dry her with.

 

Soon the kitten has been dried and fed with sardines from the fridge, and Hakyeon and Jaehwan sit on the floor watching her wander around a little before Hakyeon picks her back up. “You’re so cute, little kitty,” he says happily. “Do you feel nice now?”

 

He looks at Jaehwan, eyes shining as he gets closer with the kitten in his arms. “You should hold her, you haven’t even touched her,” he insists, holding the kitten out to Jaehwan with a big smile.

 

It makes Jaehwan panic for a little, protesting when Hakyeon basically shoves the kitten into his arms. “I’M NOT A CAT PERSON- oh no you’re so  _ cute _ ,” he says with a high voice when the cat looks up at him with her big eyes. “Hi there,” he whispers, gently petting the kitten. Maybe he’s kind of a cat person after all. Probably, he decides, when she rubs her cheek against his finger. His lips curl upwards of their own volition. “You’re so cute.”

 

Hakyeon beams widely at the sight, letting out a weak chuckle. “Just when I thought I couldn’t fall more for you,” he says casually. It’s funny because Jaehwan thinks the same thing when he feels his heart speed up at the comment. He sets the kitten back down on the floor; it runs out of their reach when Hakyeon almost jumps on Jaehwan, pressing their lips together.

 

They stay in each other’s arms for a little while, never content with just one kiss. When they part, Hakyeon leans his head on Jaehwan’s shoulder and watches the kitten stretching on the floor. “Hey,” he says after some time. “Do you think we could keep her? I don’t want to leave the tiny kitten all alone. And she’s so cute.”

  
Humming, Jaehwan thinks about it, though not for very long. “Yeah,” he says, “let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/hakmyeon)


End file.
